Oh Daaaadddy!
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: RENAMED The male adult figures of Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Speedy, Kid Flash, Jinx, Jericho and Kole are having a meeting. Well, this should be interesting... Implied RobStar, BBRae, KFJinx, JeriKole at the end. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

'This should be fun.' Raven thought sarcastically.

"Hurry up Raven!" Her father commanded. Raven winced and flew over to Trigon.

"Raven, when you said, 'convention', what did you mean?" Raven sighed.

"I can't explain it very well." Trigon shook his head.

"Teenagers."

---

Robin heard the door close. "Raven!" He looked behind her. "Is anyone else behind you?" Raven shook her head.

"Just me…and daddy dearest over there." Robin looked over at Trigon.

"Right." The door opened and closed again.

"SLADE?!" Robin and Raven asked in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Raven folded her arms.

"I came with Joey here." Slade put a hand on Jericho's shoulder.

"Joey?" Robin looked at Jericho. "That's your real name?" Jericho nodded slightly.

"Well this should be interesting." Raven sighed as her gaze darted from Slade, to her father, and back to Slade. "Very interesting."

"Friends!"

"Hey Starfire!" Robin smiled.

"Hi Star." Raven nodded.

"I have brought my knofka, Galfore. Galfore, you remember boyfriend Robin and friend Raven, yes?" Galfore walked over to Robin.

"Boyfriend? Is that so? And I am presuming you are treating Starfire with respect?!" Robin flinched.

"Y-y-yes sir." Galfore nodded in approval and walked over to Slade, Trigon, and Batman.

"Gnarrk!" Jericho, Raven, Robin, and Starfire turned their heads. Kole and Gnarrk were standing in the entrance.

"Kole." Robin held out his hand. "Glad you could come." Kole shook his outstretched hand.

"Thanks." She looked at Raven, Starfire and Jericho. "Hi Raven. Hi Starfire. Hi…"

"Friend Kole, this is friend Jericho. He is the son of Slade." Starfire made a gesture towards Jericho. Kole's gaze darted from Jericho and then to Slade. She smiled and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Jericho." She smiled. Jericho blinked a few times before shaking Kole's hand. He smiled sheepishly and blushed.

The door slammed shut. Robin grinned.

"Speedy! Glad to see you made it!" They shook hands.

"Glad to be here."

"Oh. My. God. Is that…Green Arrow?!" Robin gaped. Speedy grinned nervously.

"Heh-heh. Yeah. I was his sidekick for a long time."

"Dude that is so cool!" A new voice exclaimed.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire hugged him. "How glorious to see you again!"

"Starfire, you see him every day." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"She has a point Star." Robin pointed out. Kole giggled.

"You are most accurate." Starfire grinned.

---

"I assume everyone is here." Slade sat down at the long conference table that had been set up.

"I'm here."

"AH! When'd you get here?" Slade jumped. The Flash snickered.

"Let's see…Now? Maybe?" Everyone but Slade laughed; he scowled instead.

"Come on Slade. Lighten up." Trigon said in mock sincerity.

"I see you started."

---

"Brother Blood?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Who's he here with?"

"Me. Duh." Kid Flash, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Kole, and Jericho looked turned to look at the newcomer.

"Brother Blood is your dad?" Kid Flash scratched his head.

"Not exactly." Jinx replied. "But he's sort of like one…Make sense?" No answer. "Never mind."

All of them had been put into a separate room with a glass window so they could see the meeting. A large bench was under it.

---

"Order! Order!" Slade hammered his fist on the table. "Now, to start this meeting, I-"

"Who said you were in charge?" Trigon demanded. Slade scoffed.

"I did."

"Well I say you're not."

"Hello? I'm at the _head_ of the table. Therefore, I'm the head of this meeting." Trigon scowled and the two began to verbally joust…again. Galfore, The Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, Mento and Brother Blood groaned. Gnarrk just sat there. The Flash passed around a piece of paper. On it, it said:

_Do you want anything to eat?_

Under it, were a few requests:

_Coffee_

_Coffee_

_Coffee_

_Coffee_

_Coffee_

Then there was some word none of them could understand. Complementary of Gnarrk. The Flash nodded and ran off. He came back two seconds later with seven, steaming cups of coffee. He distributed them to the rest of them while Trigon and Slade were still having their shouting match.

Inside the room. Raven smacked her forehead.

"Damn it." She looked over at Jericho to see how he'd react. He raised an eyebrow. Kole giggled again.

"What's going on?" Raven sighed.

"Oh they go back. Way back." Kole cocked her head. Raven sighed again.

"It's a long story."


	2. Chapter 2

Brother Blood rolled his eyes and helped himself to some of the food that was spread out of the table.

"Give it up you two." He said wit his mouth full of cookie.

"You've been having this fight since Raven almost ended the world and Trigon broke his promise-" Mento was cut off with Batman elbowing him in the stomach.

"Idiot!" the dark knight hissed. "You'll be next if you say anything that upsets Trigon." Mento gulped.

---

"This is not going very well is it?" Jinx put her hands on her hips. Kid Flash looked at Robin.

"Why are they having this meeting?" Robin looked as if he was about to say something then his face fell.

"I have no idea." Their conversation was interrupted by Slade and Trigon's really loud argument. Galfore growled and slammed his fists against the table.

"ENOUGH!" Slade and Trigon 'whimpered' and sank down into their chairs.

"Thank you Gore!" Green Arrow threw his hands up in the air.

"Galfore." Galfore corrected him.

"Right. Gal-fore."

---

"Speedy. Speedy. Oh Speedy." Starfire poked him repeatedly. "Boyfriend Robin, friend Speedy will not awaken." Robin looked at Starfire and then at Speedy. He smirked and walked over.

"Try this." He bent down closer and cleared his throat. "SPE-EDY!" Robin shouted in Speedy's ear. Speedy leapt up.

"Ah!" and then he landed with a thud. Robin, Starfire, Kid Flash, Jinx, and Kole laughed. You could see a grin on Jericho's face. Raven, who hardly smiled, let alone laughed, snickered into her palm.

Speedy scowled.

"Oh shut up." Kole laughed even harder.

"You should've seen your face!" she laughed so hard that she fell over onto the ground. Starfire giggled.

"Yes. You had an amusing expression."

"What they said." Jinx gesture towards Kole and Starfire. Speedy scowled again.

---

"GNARRK!" the caveman jumped back. The others raised an eyebrow. The pointed to the coffee. Gnarrk gingerly touched the Styrofoam cup. "Gnarrk!" The Flash looked at the coffee.

"Do you want it?" Gnarrk shook his head. Green Arrow stood up and tossed the cup in the trash can.

"So…Why are we here again?" Brother Blood asked. The others shrugged. They all looked at the titans in the other room.

---

Raven felt the adults staring at them. "Um…Guys?" They turned their attention to her. Raven pointed to the men in the other room. "We have a situation." The titans looked nervously at each other.

"We're busted aren't we?" Beast Boy asked as they fake grinned.

"You think?" Jinx retorted.

"I know." Robin looked at them.

"We're going to be in so much trouble aren't we?" Kole asked nervously.

"You said it." Speedy blinked a few times. Starfire sighed.

"Shall we talk with them?" Robin nodded.

"I think that would be best." Robin opened the door that combined the two rooms. Batman was tapping his foot on the ground.

"Well?"

"Uh. Hi."

"Robin."

"Was there an actual reason for this meeting?" Brother Blood asked.

"Umm. No." Jinx answered.

"Than why are we here?" Slade asked irritably.

"No reason." Kole smiled sweetly. Trigon muttered something no one could make out.

"Well, I'm going home." The Flash declared. "Soccer tournament starts soon." Everyone but the titans and Gnarrk perked up.

"Really?" Brother Blood looked interested.

"I didn't know!" Slade crossed his arms.

"Me neither." Mento scowled.

"I would've heard about this one." Trigon scratched his head.

"I want to see what this 'soccer' is." Galfore added.

"We're coming too!" Green Arrow said.

"Come on kids! You coming?" Mento asked them. They shook their heads no as The Flash pushed Gnarrk out the door.

"Okay then." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"That was…"

"…Weird." Kid Flash finished for Jinx. Robin linked arms with Starfire.

"Well I promised Star a date, so, we're leaving." Robin and Starfire walked out the door.

"Do you want to?" Kid Flash looked at Jinx and gestured towards the door. Jinx was taken aback.

"You mean like….a date?"

"Sure if you want to call it that."

"…Okay!" Jinx smiled and took Kid Flash's hand. Kole looked around.

"Where'd what's-his-face go?"

"Speedy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah him. Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. Probably with Green Arrow and the others to watch the soccer game."

"Beast Boy, aren't you forgetting something?" Raven tapped her foot.

"What?" he asked. Raven scowled. "Oh! I owe you a new book…and a date." Raven smirked a little and linked her arm with his.

"Come on. The book I want is on the other side of town…" Kole giggled as the door closed and Beast Boy groaned.

It was just her and Jericho now. She turned to him.

"Do you want to do something?" He looked at her and cocked his head. "Do you?" Jericho shrugged. Kole clasped her hands together.

"Please?" she pleaded.

'Why does she want to spend so much time with me?' Jericho shocked himself with his own question. Kole blinked a few times. Jericho smiled slightly and nodded. Kole threw her arms around him.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" she let go and grabbed Jericho's hand. The door closed behind them.

Red X peeked out from under the table.

"About time." Red X stood up fully and robbed the table clean. "I was hungry."


End file.
